Zell's Dating Agency Service
by Vick330
Summary: Zell comes up with a great idea to make some fast Gil. Too bad he didn't think things through... - Completed
1. We're Open For Business

*** ZELL'S DATING SERVICE AGENCY ***  
  
A fanfic by Vick330 (the MadScientist)  
  
  
***** Disclaimer *****  
  
I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, or its characters. I'm just a poor guy, so don't sue, or you'll end up with empty beer bottles and dust-bunnies.  
  
  
  
********** I **********  
  
  
Zell stepped back, and admired his handiwork. "Not bad, not bad at all. This will certainly attract crowds. Heehee." He said to no one in particular.  
  
The object of his pride was a poster-sized add that announced:  
  
  
*********************************************************  
********ARE YOU LOOKING FOR THAT SPECIAL SOMEONE?********  
*******DO YOU SPEND ALL YOUR SATURDAY NIGHTS ALONE?******  
**********ARE YOU TIRED OF BEING A LAME LOSER?***********  
  
*********** Then come to Zell's Dating Heaven! **********  
*******(The BEST dating service agency in Garden)********  
  
**Meet people, be popular, find happiness and true love!*  
*We're situated in Garden's basement (beware the Blobra)*  
*********************************************************  
  
  
Our ever-resourceful friend walked away, dreaming of all the Gil jingling his way, and all the cool stuff he'd buy with it. He even spared an idle thought, as to how he would match his future clients to one another. But, when you have such a great concept, why bother with trivial details?  
  
Zell's first vict...-err- customer, was a short woman, wearing thick-rimmed glasses [to which were attached a fake nose and moustache]. Brown strands were poking through her long purple hair [obviously a wig, not that Mr.Dintch would notice any of it anyway].  
  
Zell: (Yay! Gil Time, Baby!) "Hi there Miss? Mister?"  
  
Woman: "Ms.Silmitt, Telphie Silmitt."  
  
Zell: "Well, Ms.Silmitt. What can we do for you?"  
  
Telphie: "My ex-boyfriend is a cheating, no-good, flirtatious, poopoo pants, lying-loser and his brain would rattle in a flea's skull and I want to make him suffer so I need a date for Saturday night because I'm tired of watching PowerPuff Girls' reruns."  
  
Zell: (fleas have skulls?) "Ah, revenge, an excellent reason to use our services. Please, fill out the questionnaire, and we'll soon find your dream date Miss Silmitt."  
  
Telphie: "But you're only asking for my name, phone number, and how much Gil I have on me. How are you going to find me a date with that?"  
  
Zell: "It's hard to explain to a neophyte, but we have an extensive database, and a VERY advanced, state of the art psycho-profiler analysis software. I'm entering your parameters right now, we'll call you soon." [In fact, Zell is playing solitaire on the computer]  
  
Telphie: "K!" ::gets up and leaves::  
  
Zell: "And that's one entry, in our extensive database, and 50 Gil in our pocket. Heehee." ^_^  
  
A tall guy, with striking violet eyes, a ponytail, and wearing thick-rimmed glasses [with fake nose and moustache, not that Zelly-baby would notice any of it anyway] entered the office.  
  
Zell: "Oh, hi there, Miss, Sir?"  
  
Tall Guy: "Well, partner, you can address me as...Mr.Kirvine, yup, that's it, Mr.Kirvine."  
  
Zell: "And what can we do for you, Mr.Kirvine? - Say, haven't we met somewhere before? You look kind of familiar."  
  
Kirvine: "Err, no, I don't think so. Listen, my girlfriend dumped me, for NO reason whatsoever, and I need a date to protect my reputation, and all."  
  
Zell: "Ah, a broken heart. You came to the right place, and I think that I have the perfect match for you, Mr.Kirvine."  
  
Kirvine: "What? Ya haven't asked me one single question yet."  
  
Zell: "Sir, we're professionals. The minute you stepped through that door, I had you all sized up. Now, follow these instructions, so you'll recognize your date. That will be 50 Gil please."  
  
Later that day, another suck...-err- patron, walked in. She was a drop dead beautiful woman, with silky black hair, wearing a blue dress, and thick-rimmed glasses (with fake nose and moustache). Our entrepreneurial friend was waked, by the exited barks of the dog accompanying her.  
  
Zell: (Man! What's this? Uglyfest 2001?) "Welcome -err- Miss? Sir?"  
  
Woman: "You can call me...Hinoa. I want a date, to make my boyfriend jealous, and shake him up a little. He's not very demonstrative, you know."  
  
Zell: "No, I wouldn't know, but you're in good hands here, Hinoa. What did you have in mind?"  
  
Hinoa: "I like the broody, introverted type. Make sure you deliver...or else."  
  
Zell: (Gulp!) "Sure, Ms.Hinoa. You can count on the quality of our services, heehee."  
  
The fourth los...-err- visitor of the day was a dark-haired man, wearing a furry thing around his neck, and thick-rimmed glasses [with fake nose and moustache]. It didn't look like he smiled very often, if ever.  
  
Zell: (By Hyne, are these guys taking over Garden?) "Greetings, Sir. You are?"  
  
Man: "Whatever."  
  
Zell: "And how can we be of service, Mr. Whatever?"  
  
Mr. Whatever: "My girlfriend came here, leave her alone, or..."  
  
Zell: (GULP!) "I really can't discuss her file, professional confidentiality, you see. If you like, I can give you a 10% rebate on our services, that will show her!  
  
Mr. Whatever: "Whatever." :: But he accepted the offer! ::  
  
There were a few more desper...-err- clients that day.  
  
Zell went out, that very same evening, and bought himself a PS2 [lucky him!], and a couple of cool games.  
  
Then Saturday morning came, and our friend realized that he'd better deliver. The last thing he needed was a dissatisfied customer, for he had forgotten to add a 'no money back guarantee' clause to his contracts.  
  
But, when one has such a great concept, why bother with trivial, and unimportant details after all?  
  
********** ********** **********  
  
The following chapter is a case-by-case rendition of some of the consequences of Zell's little half-baked scheme.  
  
Warning: not for the faint hearted, or whatever, read it even then, I'm not going to stop you anyway. ~_^  
  
  



	2. Pairings & Surprises

********** II **********  
  
Lets transport ourselves to that Saturday evening...  
  
As instructed, Telphie Silmitt was carrying a white rose. She spotted her dream date, promised by Zell, in front of the Balamb's Hotel. He was wearing a similar white rose in his lapel, and seemed kind of anxious about meeting her.  
  
Telphie: "Irvine?"  
  
Kirvine: "Selphie?"  
  
Selphie: "You're Kirvine? What kind of a moronic name is that?"  
  
Irvine: "Who's talking? 'Telphie'? Puu-leeze!"  
  
Selphie: "Watcha doing here?"  
  
Irvine: "I could ask ya the same question, Missy."  
  
Selphie: "Then, why don't ya?"  
  
Irvine: "I am."  
  
Selphie: "No, you're not."  
  
Irvine: "Am too!"  
  
Selphie: "Are not!"  
  
Irvine: "Am too!"  
  
Selphie: "Are not!"  
  
Irvine: "Are too!"  
  
Selphie: "Are not!"  
  
Irvine: "Are too!"  
  
Selphie: "ARE TOO!"  
  
Irvine: "ARE NOT!"  
  
Selphie: "Haha! Told you so!" ^_^  
  
Irvine: "Shucks! You're a real pain in the butt!"  
  
Selphie: "Am not!"  
  
Irvine: "Are too!"  
  
Selphie: "Am not!"  
  
Irvine: "Are too!"  
  
Selphie: "Am not!"  
  
Irvine: "Are too!"  
  
Selphie: "Am not!"  
  
Irvine: "Are too!"  
  
Selphie: "AM TOO!"  
  
Irvine: "ARE NOT!"  
  
Selphie: "Thank you for agreeing with me, Irvy!" ^_^  
  
Irvine: "Stop it!"  
  
Selphie: "Says who?"  
  
Irvine: "Just stop it!"  
  
Selphie: "I hate you!"  
  
Irvine: "I hate you more!"  
  
Selphie: "I hate you to infinity plus one!"  
  
Irvine: "The same to you, and more of it!"  
  
Selphie: "Big meanie!"  
  
Irvine: "Hey, that's Rinoa's line."  
  
Selphie: "Big-meanie-Mr.Know-it-all!"  
  
Irvine: "Prozac junkie!"  
  
Selphie: "Poopoo pants!"  
  
Irvine: "Potty mouth!"  
  
Selphie: "I would date Vick330 before I ever dated you again!"  
  
Irvine: "Ouch! That's low!"  
  
Selphie: "You're right, I take it back, sorry."  
  
  
[The writer here, now I'm hurt *sniff* ;_; ]  
  
  
Irvine: "Oh, Baby, I missed you."  
  
Selphie: "Missed you too."  
  
Irvine: "Missed ya more."  
  
Selphie: "Did not!"  
  
Irvine: "Did too!"  
  
Selphie: "Did not!"  
  
Irvine: "Did too!"  
  
Selphie: "Did not!"  
  
Irvine: "Did too!"  
  
Selphie: "Did not!"  
  
Irvine: "Did too!"  
  
Selphie: "DID TOO!"  
  
Irvine: "DID NOT!"  
  
Selphie: "Ha! Ha! I knew it! Gotcha again!" ^_^  
  
Irvine: "You're driving me CRAZY!"  
  
Selphie: "You don't need me to drive you there!"  
  
Irvine: "You're right! You do it just by being you!"  
  
Selphie: "Go to Hell!"  
  
Irvine: "Sure! There's better company there than right here!"  
  
Selphie: "John Wayne wannabe!"  
  
Irvine: "Hair-fixative freak!"  
  
Selphie: "Kiss me!"  
  
Irvine: "Huh?"  
  
SMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCH!!! ::Selphie gives a big wet kiss to Irvine::  
  
Irvine: "Ho!"  
  
Selphie: "Wanna go see a movie?"  
  
Irvine: "Right!"  
  
Selphie: "But Zell is gonna pay for this! Mwahahahahaha!"  
  
Irvine: (Brrrr! She makes my blood freeze when she laughs like that)  
  
  
********** ********** **********  
  
  
Hinoa met her date at the entrance to Balamb Town, she was not wearing her thick-rimmed glasses (with fake nose and moustache), and neither was he. It was a great improvement, believe me.  
  
Hinoa: "Nijiar?"  
  
Nijiar: "Huh, ya know? Hinoa, ya know?"  
  
Hinoa: "All right, you poor excuse for a writer! The joke's over! Call me by my @#$% name!"  
  
[Man, I don't have much luck with these women - I know! I will write a fic about it! - On with the story now]  
  
Rinoa: "THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING ZELL! HE'S DEAD MEAT!!!"  
  
Raijin: "Ya know, I had these for ya, ya know."  
  
Rinoa: "Flowers? They're beautiful, that's so sweet Raijin."  
  
Raijin: "Awww! Ya know..." ::blushes::  
  
Rinoa: "I mean it, Squall has never given me flowers."  
  
Raijin: "I also bought ya this, ya know."  
  
Rinoa: "Choco-chicobos! My favorite candy, how did you know?"  
  
Raijin: "I saw ya, well saw Hinoa, eatin' some in the library, ya know."  
  
Rinoa: "Do you have any more surprises for me?"   
  
Raijin: "Weeeell, ya know, I didn't know where this would lead, ya know, so I also have this, ya know."  
  
Rinoa: "IS THAT A DIAMOND ON THAT RING?" ::takes out a magnifying glass, checks the diamond, nearly faints::  
  
Raijin: "Ya don't have to give me an answer now, ya know."  
  
Rinoa: "All this is so sudden, what about dinner?"  
  
Raijin: "Huh, with ya, ya know?"  
  
Rinoa: "Of course with me, silly! You're so cute, I've never noticed before."  
  
Raijin [blushing furiously]: "Ya know, my uncle is the owner of the Balamb's Deli & Grill, ya know."  
  
Rinoa: "It sounds lovely."  
  
Raijin: Ya know, this is the first time I go this far on a date, ya know, without being kicked, ya know."  
  
Rinoa: "Don't worry, I will not kick you."  
  
Raijin [gallantly offering his arm]: "Ya wanna go to the Deli, ya know?"  
  
Rinoa: "Lead the way, ya know."  
  
  
********** ********** **********  
  
  
Laguna: "Edea?"  
  
Edea: "Laguna?"  
  
Laguna: "Man, Zell is going to hear about this!"  
  
Edea: "It works for me."  
  
Laguna: "What about Cid?"  
  
Edea: "He plotted to have me killed, remember?"  
  
Laguna: "But SeeD was your idea, and you did try to destroy the world."  
  
Edea: "We're separated anyway. There was too much strain on the relationship."  
  
Laguna: "Well, my Ragnarock is parked around the corner. What about dinner?"  
  
Edea: "It sounds lovely."  
  
Laguna: "I guess it's a date then."  
  
Edea: "You guessed right handsome."  
  
Laguna: "Huh? Isn't that instructor Trepe? Out on a Saturday night?"  
  
Edea: "Good for her, it's about time she had some fun."  
  
Laguna: "She probably has more sense than us, going to Zell for dates, Hahaha!"  
  
Edea: "You're right, but I'm sure glad I did."  
  
Laguna: "Me too, my Lady, should we?"  
  
Edea: "I'd be enchanted."  
  
  
********** ********** **********  
  
  
While Laguna and Edea take place aboard the Ragnarock, Quistis spots her 'date', and three eyes widen in disbelief.  
  
Quistis: "Fujin?"  
  
Fujin: "QUISTIS"  
  
Quistis: "What are you doing here?"  
  
Fujin: "ZELL"  
  
Quistis: "That little @#$%! What's wrong with him! Does he think I like girls?"  
  
Fujin: *cougheverybodydoescough*  
  
Quistis: "What?"  
  
Fujin: "NOTHING"  
  
Quistis: "I'm gonna blow that little @#$% off the face of the planet!"  
  
Fujin: "ME TOO"  
  
Quistis: "I gave Zell clear indications! I wanted an uncommunicative, broody, introverted guy!" ::looks at Fujin:: "Oh! I guess I should have specified the gender."  
  
Fujin: "YOU SHOULD"  
  
Quistis: Let me guess, you asked for a blond, blue-eyed guy."  
  
Fujin: "AFFIRMATIVE"  
  
Quistis: "FIRST, I'M GONNA KILL ZELL! AND THEN BURY HIM UNDER TONS, AND TONS OF HOMEWORK! AND THEN LEAVE HIM IN DETENTION UNTIL HE AND HIS GRANDCHILDREN ARE IN THE SAME CLASS!"  
  
Fujin: "AGREES"  
  
Quistis: "Man, what now?"  
  
Fujin: "EVENING RUINED"  
  
Quistis: "He! I know, we can go to that bar where guys like Vick330 hang out."  
  
Fujin: "LOSERS"  
  
Quistis: "That's the whole idea, I don't have any money on me, that @#$% Zell charged me double rate, just because I flunked him in math. You have any Gil on you?"  
  
Fujin [looking sad]: "NO"  
  
Quistis: "So we go there, and we'll have all these desperate guys offering us drinks. What do you think?"  
  
Fujin: "GOOD IDEA"  
  
Quistis: "I know, all my ideas are good."  
  
Fujin: *coughnotallcough*  
  
Quistis: "I heard that! Say what you want, I can't think of one of my ideas that went bad."  
  
Fujin: *coughThrowingYourselfAtSquallcough*  
  
Quistis: "Huh?"  
  
Fujin: "SORE THROAT"  
  
Quistis: "Lets go then, and Fujin?"  
  
Fujin: "YES"  
  
Quistis: "You should show less cleavage, remember that these guys haven't seen a girl in ages, we don't want to scare them off."  
  
Fujin: "BETTER?"  
  
Quistis: "Yeah, that will do...Hey, is that Squall?" o_O  
  
Fujin: "AND SEIFER"  
  
Quistis: "What the...They're holding hands?" O_O  
  
Fujin: "THEY ARE"  
  
Quistis: "NO! Don't tell me! They're not! They wouldn't dare! I don't believe this! Have they no shame?"  
  
Fujin: "CUTE"  
  
Quistis: "I guess it's kind of cute, now come, we want to get to the bar before the patrons' curfew."  
  
Fujin: "RIGHT"  
  
  
********** ********** **********  
  
  
You wanna know what that was all about (Squall & Seifer)? You really wanna? Really? Sure? Affirmative?  
  
Then read the rest of this piece of cra... - er - piece of literature, that's it, literature, really.  
  
  
********** ********** **********  
  
  
Squall:"Sophie?"  
  
Seifer:"Lea?"  
  
Squall:"Whatever."  
  
Seifer:"THAT @#$% DINCHT! I'M GONNA #$%& HIM!!!"  
  
Squall:"Whatever."  
  
Seifer:"Man, my evening is ruined!"  
  
Squall:"Hey, it's no ball for me either."  
  
Seifer:"You don't get it, everybody has been avoiding me since I tried to kill you all."  
  
Squall:"Whatever."  
  
Seifer:"I'm just trying to fit in again, I've changed you know."  
  
Squall:"Whatever."  
  
Seifer:"Especially you, Squall. You have every reason to hate me."  
  
Squall:"Whatever."  
  
Seifer:"You mean that you forgive me?"  
  
Squall:"Whatever."  
  
Seifer:"Man! You're the best! You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
Squall:"Whatever."  
  
Seifer:"For real, I've never felt so close to you before."  
  
Squall:"Whatever."  
  
Seifer:"Listen, I have two tickets to a premiere, and I'd hate to go alone."  
  
Squall:"Which movie?"  
  
Seifer:"PowerPuff Girls meet Godzilla 2001, the sequel."  
  
Squall's Brain: (Mmmm! Date with Seifer = Baaad. PowerPuff Girls = Goood. Godzilla = Greeeat. Both together= Aaaawesome)  
  
Squall:"All right, you're on."  
  
Seifer:"Good, popcorn's on you, though."  
  
Squall:"K."  
  
:: They walk towards the movie-theatre, suddenly and idea hits Seifer ::  
  
Seifer:"Say, Squall, you wanna?"  
  
Squall:"What?"  
  
Seifer:"Well, ya know..."  
  
Squall:"Seifer, we're in public, it's kind of a private matter to me."  
  
Seifer:"Awww, the Squall Leonhart I know doesn't care about what other people think."  
  
Squall:"I don't know."  
  
Seifer:"C'mon! It'll be fun!"  
  
Squall:"All right! Give me your hand!"  
  
:: Squall and Seifer, holding hands, skipping towards the movie theater, and singing the PowerPuff Girls' theme ::  
  
"Blossom, commander and the leader  
Bubbles, she is the joy and laughter  
Buttercup, she's the toughest fighter  
Powerpuffs save the day...  
Fighting crime, trying to save the world  
Here they come just in time, the PowerPuff Girls  
Fighting crime, trying to save the world  
Here they come just in time, the PowerPuff Girls  
  
POWERPUFF!"  
  
  
Seifer:"Hahahaha! That was great!" ^__^  
  
Squall:"Oh boy! Did you see the look on people's faces? HILARIOUS!" ^__^  
  
Seifer:"I haven't had this much fun since Irvine lost that bet to Selphie."  
  
Squall:"Oh yeah! He had to go to the Garden's ball dressed as Pikachu."  
  
Seifer:"Say, Squall. I never thought that you're so much fun to hang out with."  
  
Squall:"Same here."  
  
Seifer:"Hey, I know this karaoke place in Dollet. Wanna go, after the movie?"  
  
Squall:"Sure!"  
  
  



	3. Facing The Music

********** III **********  
  
  
The next day in Garden's basement...  
  
  
Selphie: "ZELL DINCHT! OPEN THIS DOOR!"  
  
Zell: "Mr. Dincht is not in the office. This is a recording."  
  
Seifer: "We know you're hiding in there! Come out!"  
  
Zell: "Zell is not here. This is a recording."  
  
Rinoa: "Haha! Gotcha! Open up, NOW!"  
  
Zell: "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not."  
  
Xu: "Zell, we just want to talk to you, and stuff. Open the door, please?"  
  
Zell: "Mmmmm. Nah!"  
  
Irvine: "Open up, partner, or we will @#%$ you!"  
  
Selphie: "Irvy, we're going to @#%$ him anyway."  
  
Irvine: "Oh, right."  
  
Squall: "Zell! Do you understand in how much shit you are?"  
  
Zell: "No hablar Ingles!"  
  
Seifer: "What?"  
  
Quistis: "That's Spanish, and poor one at that, he said that he doesn't speak English."  
  
Rinoa: "ZELL! Stop f*ck*ng around, and come out here!"  
  
Zell: "No comprende!" [No understand]  
  
Quistis: "Let me handle this! Zello abre la puerta y muere!" [Zell open the door and die]  
  
Zell: "Je pas parler Espagnol!" [Me not speak Spanish]  
  
Quistis: "&@%#! French now! Ouvre la maudite porte!" [Open the damn door]  
  
Squall: "Zell, come out now, and we'll not kill you too much!"  
  
Zell: "I lost the key to the lock!"  
  
Rinoa: "Say, Squall, don't you have the master-key to Garden?"  
  
Squall: "Oh! Right!"  
  
Zell: (CRAP!)  
  
Seifer: "I'm gonna @#$% him! Big time!"  
  
Xu: "Take a number, Almasy! Most of Garden wants a piece of him!"  
  
Seifer: "Well, I'm the tallest, so I should go first!"  
  
Selphie: "NO WAY!" ::jumps savagely at Seifer::  
  
Irvine: "He! Leave my girlfriend alone!" ::shots at ceiling, pieces of plaster fall::  
  
Rinoa: "I'm gonna settle things with Zell first!"  
  
Crowd: "GET IN LINE!"  
  
Rinoa: "Ho yeah? - ANGELO COME HERE!"  
  
A general fight ensues, as everybody wants to have a little 'talk' with Zell first. Taking advantage of the confusion, Mr. Dincht opens the door, crawls through the crowd on all fours, and then dashes for the emergency stairs.  
  
Raijin: "HEY! Ya know, there he goes! Ya know!"  
  
Zell: (Cheese it!) ::runs like hell::  
  
Seifer: "GET HIM!" ::runs with Selphie still clinging to him::  
  
Selphie: "BOOYAKAAAA!"  
  
Irvine: "GERONIMOOO!"  
  
Rinoa: "YOU'RE T-REXTAUR CHOW DINCHT!"  
  
Squall: Whateveeeer!" (Squall's war cry)  
  
Quistis: "I'm gonna whip him good!"  
  
Fujin: "RAGE"  
  
Xu: "I want my money back!"  
  
Most of Garden: "US TOO!"  
  
Zell reaches Garden's first floor, and makes a dash for the exit. While he looks behind himself, he collides with Cid.  
  
Cid: "Ah, Mr.Dincht, just the man I wanted to see."  
  
Zell (sweating): "Huh, hi there Mr. Headmaster sir. If this is about the classes I missed, I'm kind of in a hurry here."  
  
Cid: "In fact, Mr.Dincht, it is more of a personal issue. It's about that date you got me yesterday night." ::frowns dangerously::  
  
Zell: "Er- I don't remember the details of your file."  
  
Cid: "Did you really think it was funny to pair me up with the Shumi Elder, Mr.Dincht?"  
  
Zell (sweatdrops anime style): "Heehee, must have been a glitch in the psycho-profiler software."  
  
Cid: "Ah yes, about that, did you know that running a business inside Garden is not permitted?"  
  
Zell: "But you came to my agency, and..."  
  
Cid: "Don't aggravate your case, Mr.Dincht!"  
  
Nida: "Hey! There he is!"  
  
All: "GET HIM!!!"  
  
Zell: "SHIT!"  
  
Cid: "Don't worry, I got him! - Huh?" ::looks at hand holding Zell's empty shirt::  
  
Selphie (still clinging to Seifer): "FASTER SEIFER! FASTER! HE'S GETTING AWAY!"  
  
Seifer: "Get off me, Tilmitt! &%$#!"  
  
Irvine: "Don't talk to my woman like that!"  
  
Seifer: "Says who!"  
  
Gunshots are heard, and people throw themselves at each other's throats, in an effort to get to Zell first, which allowed our friend to escape.  
  
Zell made it to Balamb's port, more people pursuing him, as his clients from the town joined the Garden members. There he stole a boat, and disappeared at great speed.  
  
Garden was mobilized, but even an extensive search couldn't find Mr.Dincht. Time passed, and things cooled down. Zell might even be able to come back to Balamb, some day [not soon though].  
  
  
********** ********** **********  
  
  
***** EPILOGUE *****  
  
  
As improbable as it may seem, some good came of the whole ordeal.  
  
Squall and Seifer finally decided that they had so much fun, that they could live without seeking revenge on Zell. They became regulars at the karaoke place, and people come from as far as Esthar to see them perform.  
  
Rinoa and Raijin hit it off, she thinks that he's sweet and uncomplicated, and he appreciates the fact that she doesn't kick him every two minutes. Dost mine ears hear wedding bells?  
  
Quistis and Fujin became good friends, and they often go out together to meet guys. They usually hang out at the karaoke bar, to see Squall and Seifer. Now, if only those two guys would notice the adoring looks the two young women give them...  
  
Edea and Laguna are keeping their relationship hidden for the moment; they are waiting for the right moment to break the news to Squall.  
  
Rumor has it that Cid is dating Dr.Kadowaki, but they're being very discreet about it.  
  
Selphie and Irvine broke-up, made-up again, broke-up once more, then patched things up. I'm not sure where they stand right now, but I heard that, deep down, they really, reeeeeally love each other.  
  
Zell decided to take a long leave of absence, somewhere far, far away. He can certainly afford it now, and hasn't been heard of in a while.  
  
If you know of his whereabouts, call the Balamb's Most Wanted Hotline, there's a reward for any information leading to his arrest.  
  
I'll even throw a few Gil myself; Ward is not my idea of a dream-date! [He was a great conversationalist though].  
  
  
***** THE END *****  
  
  



End file.
